


He got my heartbeat

by Slyst



Series: Moments [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Consent, Consent Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kasamatsu and Kise have a lesson in consent.





	He got my heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like there is always ALOT of dub-con, and non-con in yaoi/fanfiction in general so I just kind of felt like writing something different that deals with issues in consent.
> 
> Also this pair needs more love as well.

Kise was leaning very heavily against Kasamatsu’s side at the end of the bed, his head sagging against the point guard’s shoulder. They had been at a party in Kasamatsu’s dorm and he had let Kise have a few drinks. Something he wasn’t sure if he regretted yet or not since apparently the boy was a light weight. Alot of people would probably get after him for letting someone under age drink but he respected Kise as somebody would could make his own decisions, Kasamatsu was not his guardian and he was here to keep an eye on him. Besides he had stopped the boy after 2 drinks anyways.

“Senpaiiii.”Kise whined as he turned to look up at the point guard from his shoulder.

“Kise what did I tell you about calling me that?” Kasamatsu grumped. He wasn’t the blonde’s coach or his upperclassman anymore, atleast not at the same school. They were _dating_ for god’s sake.

“But I like it when you blush Yu-ki-o-cchi.” Kise whispered as he leaned in to kiss the point guard on the cheek, all wet and sloppy.”

T rue to his word Kasamatsu felt his face burn red at the nickname despite the cold wetness from Kise’s kiss on his cheek.  That was  _NOT_ cute he told himself, even as he leaned in to place an answering kiss on the blonde’s temple.

“Are you still feeling alright?” What Kasamatsu didn’t want, was to be taking care of a puking, hungover Kise.

Golden eyes sparkled as Kise grinned while throwing his arms around Kasamatsu’s shoulders, tackling him into the bed, “I feel good.” He cooed happily as he rubbed his face against the point guard’s chest, hands coming up under his shirt to rub  up and down Kasamatsu’s sides.

Kasamatsu could only ruffle blonde hair affectionately, “Kise you’ve had too much to drink, you need to sleep.”

The taller boy shuffled to straddle Kasamatsu, leaning forward to kiss him while rubbing a very obvious erection against the point guard’s stomach.

As much as he would have loved to give in to Kise, Kasamatsu wasn’t about taking advantage of a drunk person. Kasamatsu pulled away to place a tender kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

“I know you want to, but you’re too drunk and can’t properly say yes Kise. I’m not here to take advantage of you okay?” He tried to sound as gentle as possible, worried Kise would take it as a rejection. Once upon a time he would have kicked the kid for even getting drunk to begin with, now he’s worried about upsetting him. Kasamatsu nearly laughed at himself. How far they had come.  


He had b een prepared for the classic Kise pout but what he got  instead took his breath away. Golden eyes sparkled with an intensity he’d never seen before, there was no mistaking the raw feelings in that look.

“Senpai is so prettttty.” Kise whispered as he flopped forward onto the point guard, burying his face in a shoulder. It was only seconds later before a snore sounded in the room, and hot breath fanned over Kasamatsu’s neck. He was dead asleep.

Kasamatsu  nearly sighed in exasperation but settled for running his fingers through golden lo cks as he closed his own eyes. The heat radiating from the miracle dragging him down into sleep. The softness of a pair of lips against his neck was the last thing he felt before dreams of sunlight and yellow hair overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a yaoi and anime server on discord where I spam all my kuroko no basuke pics. Come join us ^_^  
https://discord.gg/bQpkrqk


End file.
